


My Hope

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-06
Updated: 2001-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	My Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

My Hope by Charlize

**_My Hope_ **

****by Charlize****

 **  
**

A _Highlander/Buffy_ crossover fanfic 

**Disclaimers:** Only Hope and Cooper Gabriel are mine. The Immortals belong to Rysher/Davis/Panzer. Angel and Doyle are property of Joss Whedon. I just borrow them and promise to return them. No money is made, please don't sue. 

**Note:** This is a little insight into the young watcher. 

Thanks to Chloe and Ilse for beta reading, you two helped me a lot!! 

* * *

_The young man enters the bar and chooses a table in a far corner of the room. He orders a beer, takes out a notebook and begins to write._

I was twenty-three when I met Hope. The Council had made me her new Watcher since her Watcher had become too old. You may say that I was too young for that job, but my father was the chairman of the whole club ... you get my point, don't you? 

I think my father wanted to get me to grow up by giving me responsibility and it worked, of course. My father, the mastermind whose plans always worked ... Well, I don't have a good relationship with my dad as you may have noticed. 

Anyway, since being a Watcher gave me the opportunity to get the hell away from him and so I caught the next plane to Hong Kong. What I found there was not quite what I had expected. Normally, Slayers are responsible, mature people with a devotion to their sacred duty, blah, blah ... This Sunnydale Slayer, of course, was an exception and so was Hope. 

Please, don't get me wrong. She wasn't like that girl in Sunnydale. Hope was ... well ... different. A pale Asian beauty with the most wonderful almond shaped eyes you could imagine ... and very thin, even for a Slayer. Nobody would believe this eighteen-year-old girl was strong enough to fight a puppy, let alone demons and vampires. The first thing I thought of was to take her home and feed her properly. 

_A soft smile curls his lips as he takes a sip of his beer and his left hand plays with a strand of his dark hair. A woman approaches him obviously attracted by his good looks. He gives her a brilliant smile and an apologetic look with his bottle green eyes. A moment later she leaves with a disappointed smile. He shakes his head and concentrates on his writing._

We worked together. I did the research and she went to save the world. Hope was good ... well-trained, strong. She didn't make use of stakes very often, she preferred to behead the vampires with a sword. God knows where that came from. Soon I observed a worrying pattern in her fights. She was always too close to losing her life. The more dangerous a situation was, the bolder she became. It almost looked like she wanted to die. Hope was not only fighting against evil, but also herself and her destiny. 

When her behaviour became even more extreme, I reported it to the Council and they did ... nothing. I was furious at first, didn't know what to do. But then I remembered something I read about as I was studying the Watcher Chronicles. It was something about a vampire with a soul who fought against evil to atone for his crimes. I contacted Rupert Giles, former Watcher of the Sunnydale Slayer and he told me to go to L.A. 

So we moved. I did not get any particular reaction from my little Slayer. She just shrugged and said that it was fine with her. On our flight to the States, I learned about her nightmares and for the first time I realised how hard this whole being the Slayer thing was for her. I almost got killed as I tried to wake her. Never disturb a Slayer when she is having a nightmare, trust me. It earned me a twisted wrist and a broken nose. 

_The young man chuckles softly at the last written words and rubs his nose absently. He leans back in his chair and scans the room. Only a few people are left in this bar. He sighs and resumes his writing._

Moving to the City of Angels was the best we could have done, I thought. Hope's restless mind calmed down finally and something else happened. She fell in love. With a blue-eyed, alcoholic, Irish half-demon who assisted Angel. Angel and I were really amused as we noticed their slightly changes in behaviour, but at the same time I felt a sting in my heart. I thought it was because I was worried ... 

I can still remember her face as it happened. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen. Angel told her that Doyle, her lover, had died and her face went completely blank. I thought I could hear her heart break. I think she died, too, at that moment. 

For three days there was no sign that she was still with us. Hope didn't do anything but lie on her bed. What else could I have done except for sitting by her side trying to get her back. As she finally opened her eyes, my soul cried out. Those beautiful chocolate brown orbs were full of pain, but her voice was totally emotionless as she whispered. 

'I want to leave this place.' 

We left as quickly as possible. I had to get her away from this place that reminded her of Doyle, permanently. I informed the Council that we were moving on and that I'd make my report once a month. The only other person who knew our whereabouts was Angel. I made a phone call every now and then just to let him know that Hope was doing better. He had liked her company and seemed sad as we left. On the other hand, it's hard to say what his emotions were since he spent most of his time sitting in the dark alone, brooding. 

Anyway, Hope seemed to deal better with Doyle's death. Though we never talked about it, I could sense some of her spirits returning. We had decided to stay at a city called Seacouver because we had discovered several vampire clans fighting for predominance. 

Slowly our lives returned to normal, whatever normal meant for us. Hope was fighting again and I tried to help her. It did not last long. Our little world was destroyed again. It wasn't a prophecy, no 'the world goes to hell' stuff or any equally gruesome event. 

_The waitress asks him whether he would like another drink. He accepts it gratefully. It was exactly what he needed now. He stretches on his chair trying to release the tension in his shoulders. Taking his pen, he goes on._

Hope had told me about a sword fight she had witnessed. I always thought she was the only person in the world walking around with a hidden sword. Anyway, she told me that a man beheaded the other and kind of sucked out his energy ... It was a little confusing I admit. 

He had escaped because another man had attacked her from behind. Demons? But since when did demons decapitate their victims ...? Well, I searched all my books but didn't find anything. It didn't matter, though. Two days later it happened. 

I was still trying to find something about energy sucking demons as my phone rang. It was my little Slayer and she was crying. She could hardly speak and my heart ached as I heard her sobs. 

Suddenly a man spoke to me. Said his name was Duncan MacLeod and that Hope was at his place. He gave me the address and I was on my way. My mind was whirling. What had happened? And why was my girl with him? 

The door was opened immediately. The man, Duncan MacLeod, was staring at me with quite an astonished look on his face. Obviously he had expected somebody else, but I really did not care at the moment. All I wanted was to see Hope. 

A moment later I was standing in his home. A wide spaced loft, nicely furnished. There was another man in the room kneeling by the couch, but I did not pay too much attention since the next moment I had Hope in my arms crying desperately. I tried to soothe her, and finally she fell asleep. 

I was furious. What had those two done to her to upset her so much? Trying not to let my anger flare, I turned and demanded answers and answers they gave me. Immortals. Oh, yeah, absolutely. It was too absurd but on the other hand ... Didn't I involve myself with demons and vampires everyday? 

My little Slayer. How are we going to handle this new turn in destiny? How am I going to protect you from this? I don't know. 

As Adam likes to say: 'Live, grow stronger, fight another day.' 

Most of all ... stay alive! 

You are my hope for the future. 

Don't leave me. 

_He sighs and shuts his eyes. Sitting there not moving for several minutes. Then he straightens, finishes his beer, grabs the notebook and leaves. It is raining outside but he does not care._

**The End**

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

04/06/2001 

Background by Celtic Web Art 

* * *


End file.
